Is he worth it?
by RosieA
Summary: Lauren is a vicious, manipulative b*tch who will stop at nothing to stop Edward and Bella from being together.From the second Bella met Matt, she knew he was special. Is Edward worth fighting for? or will she settle for her adoring best friend Matt?
1. Chapter 1  The project

Chapter 1

"_Sit with us today Bella," he smiled. His beautiful green eyes twinkled a little and he smiled a soft, warm smile._

"_I'm sorry, I can't." I told him before rushing away to sit on my own… again. I ignored the look of rejection in his eyes as I hurried away._

_I cursed myself under my breath as a tear escaped my eye. I couldn't sit there. She'd hurt me… again._

3:07 am

I awoke with a start, I was horrified. I'd spent the last 3 years trying to avoid those memories. I couldn't face them. I hated them. I regretted every second of that first 2 weeks of high school. I felt myself falling back into a light sleep.

7:00 am

I jumped in alarm as the ringing went on and on,

*beep* *beep* *beep*

I jumped out of my warm bed to the alarm clock and switched it off. I sighed thinking about the day ahead. My life wasn't so bad, I had friends. I had a cute ex-boyfriend/best friend who still adored me I wasn't even unpopular, everybody liked me. Everyone but him.

I looked out the window, it was raining. The dark skies made me feel miserable and as I looked through my wardrobe I looked for something warm and cosy. I put on my trust blue skinnies, a black tank top and my favourite black hoodie. I pulled the sleeves right over my fingers to keep me warm and tied my hair into a messy pony tail.

My hair was quite long, and dark brown. Quite a similar colour to my chocolate brown eyes, when I tied my hair up it hung loosely down my head and reached my shoulders. When it was down it was well past my waist. I loved my hair, it was the only thing I liked about my dull appearance. I mean, I wasn't ugly, or fat, I had a nice figure. But I had to work for it, I went jogging every other morning for an hour and did sit ups in any free time I had. Other than that I was just average. And the only thing I thought nice was my hair.

I shoved my new black converse on as I put my purse, phone and school books into my bag before getting my car keys of the rack and getting into my truck. I text Sophie. My best friend before starting the engine and making my way to star bucks.

**On my way, I'll be there in 5 -B **

I parked outside and went in. I saw her, she was in tears and I ran straight over to her and gave her a comforting hug. Her light blue eyes were full of sorrow. She sobbed on my shoulder and I gave her one last hug before I moved onto a chair next to her.

"Oh Soph," I sighed, "what happened?" I asked her.

"He- He- He- He broke up with me." she sobbed,

"I'll be right back," I told her as I got up and went to the counter.

"What can I get you Bella?" Matt asked me with a little wink.

"A small vanilla late please Matt," I smiled at him.

"Coming right up beautiful," he said as he turned around to make the latte. I admired his golden locks as he made it remembering the day I met him.

_I sat down on one of the sofas in the public library feeling as though it was the only safe place in the world, the only place where Lauren couldn't find me, she'd been sending me threats all day, she'd been posting notes through my locker and asking people to pass on messages for the past week. I don't think she understood that I had got the message. I wasn't to go near Edward. He was hers. If not she'd kill me.. Yeah yeah yeah. I understand! I started to sob. I pulled my legs into my arms and sobbed into my knees._

"_are you okay?" a tall boy with beautiful blonde hair approached me. I looked up into his dark brown eyes. They were such a contrast to his hair._

"_I'm- I'm f- f- fine." I lied._

"_You don't look fine," he said. "I'm Matt." he said offering his hand._

"_Bella." I told him, I looked him over, he was about 16. He was gorgeous. I wondered if he thought the same of me. But realised I was just an ugly, frumpy 14 year old kid to him. _

"_You look like you could do with a friend." he said as he sat down next to me on the orange sofa._

"_Yeah, I could." I answered, a tear escaping. _

"_Well, Bella. I give you permission to moan to me as much as you like. I'll answer any questions and give you any advice you need." he grinned and winked at me. _

_I giggled. And after that we spoke for hours. 2 years later, when I was 16 and he was 18, we dated. We broke up 2 months ago. And I hated myself for ending it, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be with him, I loved him, but I wasn't in-love with him. I knew who I was in love with, but I knew I couldn't be with him. And using Matt like that was wrong. But I needed Matt like air._

"Here you go Bells." he said passing me the latte.

"How much is it?" I asked him as I got my purse out.

"Free." he winked at me.

"Seriously Matt, I don't want to get you into trouble." I watched as he took out 3.50 and put it in the counter.

"I wont get into trouble." he grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, my heart warming up at his smile. I loved to see him happy.

I hurried back to Sophie.

"Tell me everything." I said softly as I sat back down beside her sipping my latte.

"It doesn't matter." she smiled at me, "I was just thinking. Maybe its good that Mike and I broke up. I mean, he's not even that good looking." she laughed.

"You're right." I laughed,

"But… I am extremely jelous of you." She said smirking.

"Me?" I asked surprised, "why?" I asked.

"M - A - T - T" she spelled out, loud enough that he could hear. I blushed.

"Me and Matt are over," I said quietly, "we're just friends." I told her.

"But he wishes you wernt." she said, "look at the way he looks at you." she commented.

"Oh Please don't, I already know I broke his heart." I sighed.

"Why though? He's FIT!" she asked.

"I- I-" I stammered. Knowing I couldn't tell Sophie about him. She would laugh at me.

"Theres someone else isn't there. I know there is. Its so obvious!" she grinned.

"No, there isn't." I blushed. "Please can we not have this conversation know, Matt is right over there." I looked over my shoulder and saw Matt bobbing his head to his I-Pod. I smiled a little at the sight.

"Fine." she pouted. "Later." she smirked.

"Well, its time for school now. So.." I grinned back at her.

"Don't you worry Swan. I will get it out of you." she laughed. And I laughed with her. She was so fun, loveable and kind. She was amazing. My best friend. "I walked here. So I need a ride." she said.

"Sure." I smiled as I got up taking my coffee with me.

"Bye Matt." Sophie grinned, and went over to give him a hug. Sophie and Matt became quite close when Matt and I were dating. I followed her over and hugged him too.

"I'll see you later Bella," he said softly before kissing me on the cheek.

"Text me," I smiled at him as I left. I waved once more before walking with Sophie to the car.

I thought about Matt, and him. And compared them. Matt was kind, warm. He was cold, sharp. What was it about him which made me love him? Did I love him? Was it love that I felt for him?

As we pulled into the car park I saw him, I looked at him and for a second our eyes met before he looked away in disgust. I saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet all stood around their silver Volvo. Soph and I climbed out of the truck.

"Soph? How are you getting home? I'm meeting Matt after school." I asked her as we walked to first period. Sophie was about 3 inches taller than my 5ft 6, she was tall, blonde, slim and gorgeous. Every guy in the school had his eye on her. I felt dull stood next to her.

"I'll catch a ride Bella, don't worry about it." she smiled at me as we walked into Mrs Kindred's English class.

Sophie and I sat in our usual seats, 3 rows from the front, 2 rows from the back, I sat next to Sophie on one side and Alice Cullen on the other. Mrs Kindred started her lesson, Sara Parker and Alice and Edward Mason hadn't arrive yet.

5 minutes into the lesson Edward walked in with Sara Parker at his side. Her lipstick was smeared and you could tell what they'd been doing. Alice walked in behind them a look of disgust on her face. Edward took his seat in the row in front of me. I couldn't help but feel a pang of pain as I saw Edward with Sara. But remembered Edward hated my guts.

There was no ifs and buts about it, he hated me. And as far as he knew, I hated him. I saw Lauren look at him, her eyes filled with lust. I saw her give Sara a kick in the shin as Sara took her seat next to Lauren.

"Hey Bella," Alice smiled warmly at me as she took her seat next to me.

"Hi," I smiled. Alice wasn't my friend. But I liked her, and she liked me, we were acquaintances. I think she wanted to be my friend, but her loyalty to her brother prevented her from it.

"It was disgusting. Edward and Sara were full on making out in the girls bathroom, I wanted to throw up!" She looked a little green. My heart broke a little as I heard her go on. "Sara didn't even have her t-shirt on, I am actually scared for life."

I tried to chuckle, I wondered if she could tell my laugh was fake.

"Well she is Sara Parker." I said. "She's not known for her saintliness." I laughed.

"Yes, but with my brother? Really?" she asked. I laughed.

"I'm sorry Bella, Alice. Am I disturbing you?" She asked,

"No, as long as you talk quietly we'll be fine." I smirked. And everyone laughed.

"Bella Swan, do you ever SHUT UP?" She asked.

"Not very often, if I'm honest." I laughed.

"Detention. Tomorrow lunch." She hissed. "Now if you don't mind, I have to explain a project."

"Sure thing, knock your self out." I smiled sweetly at her. And the class roared in laughter.

"Right. That's it, I'm picking partners now." she smirked at me. "You can all thank Miss Swan if your unhappy with the arrangements."

I just laughed.

"Bella, I think you should stop, she's turning bright red." Sophie whispered laughing a little.

And then, something unbelievable happened. Edward turned around. I was shocked. I just looked at him. 2 seconds later he turned around.

"Right class. For the next two weeks, you will be working in pairs. Each pair will write together a 6 person script for a play or film which will be about 3 couples. The story line can be anything, but the story must be based around love, and the problems caused by it. Once each pair has wrote their script they will join together will 2 other pairs and they will decide which script they will use and perform the play or create the film together." She grinned, her pearly white teeth on display, "any questions?"

She looked at the class, and the class stared back in horror.

"Is she expecting us to do this?" I asked Sophie quietly,

"I think so." she whispered back, "unless its some joke?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Shit. I wish I wouldn't have made her give us pairs now." I murmured.

"Don't know about you, but as long as I'm not with Mike, I'm happy." she smiled.

"Now. I will read out the list of pairs I have prepared." Mrs Kindred said.

"That you prepared, Miss?" I asked "I thought you said it was my fault? But surely, if you were going to let us choose our own partners you wouldn't have prepared a list?" I asked smirking.

"Shush Miss Swan." she said, obviously feeling defeated. I grinned, and held out both my hands for Alice and Sophie to give me high fives.

"Alice + Jasper, Bailey + Carl, Bella + Edward,"

I looked at the back of his head in horror. And screamed,

"WHAT?" at the exact moment he did.

"Is there a problem, Bella? Edward?" She asked.

"No." Edward said through gritted teeth. I sighed. This wouldn't be pleasant.

"Carlie + James, Ethan + Sara, Hannah + Trevor, JJ + Kate, Lucy + Max, Mathew + Olivia, Lauren + Mike, Rosalie + Emmet, Sophie + Jason, Maria + Justin."

I hear a few sighs, and excited squells of both Alice and Sophie.

"Sophie. I'm going to die." I whispered.

"No you're not, Edward is hot!" she whispered back.

"Yes, but he hates me." I sighed.

"Yeah, Yeah.. Does it matter?" She asked,

"Well yeah, how are we supposed to act as couples when we hate each other?" I asked her.

"Oh Bella, stop moaning, there are tons of girls in this class who would die to be in your position."

"Now, I'd like you all to move and sit next to your partners." Mrs Kindred ordered.

Alice moved next to Jasper and Edward came to sit next to me.

"This is all your fault Swan." he hissed at me.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed thing morning." I said, trying to brush off the obvious insult that went straight to my heart.

"Oh shut it Bella." he glared at me. And my heart shattered for the 5th time today.

"Look Edward, I don't want to be with you anymore that you want to be with me. So suck it up." I snapped. Knowing every word was a lie. I wanted to be with him, more than he wanted to be. But it didn't matter. He hated me.

In that second, I thought I might collapse, and cry my eyes out. Lauren had did this. Edward had been so friendly to me, we had really clicked. I thought I'd made a true friend in that first week of high school. And she threatened me. She hit me, she slapped me and she hurt me. She wanted me away from him. And I was too cowardly to say no. I rejected him, I hurt him. And now. He hated me.

The lesson passed quickly, Edward and I spent most of the lesson pretending each other weren't there. The bell rang and I packed up my books and shoved them into my school bag. I stayed behind a little to talk to Mrs Kindred.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, It wont happen again." I lied,

"Okay Bella, please don't let it happen again. Your detention is cancelled. But don't let me down, I'm expecting a very good project of you and Edward, that's why I paired you together. You will make a great team."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Mrs Kindred, Edward and I hate each other." I told her, "We have done since fresh man year."

"Well maybe its time for the hatred to end." She said as she sent me out.

Her words went over and over in my mind, and I wondered if maybe Edward and I could be friends. Maybe. Maybe he'd forgive me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I fell flat on my face. I got up and looked around to see Lauren glaring at me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Edward?" She spat at me, "Didn't I make it clear 3 years ago that you shouldn't even talk to him." She spat again. "Don't you dare befriend him. If you do, you know what will happen." She shoved me into the wall and walked away, Jessica and Maria at her sides.

I sighed and decided I couldn't face going to any more lessons. I went to the nurses office, 30 minutes later I was making my way out of school, I was going STRAIGHT home.


	2. Chapter 2  I love him more

Chapter 2

I headed out of the school and started walking to my car. I stopped outside my truck and shuffled inside my bag trying to find my keys.

"Looking for these?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and there he was.

"Why do you have my keys Edward?" I asked him shocked. I looked into his soft green eyes and felt like I was floating.

"I found them, they were in between one of my books. Here." he said as he passed them to me.

"Oh, well thanks." I said smiling a little. His warm return smile made my heart flutter.

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"Home." I told him flatly, suddenly remembering Laurens threat.

"Why?" he asked, softly. His tone was surprising. Mrs Kindreds words echoed through my mind.

_Maybe its time for the hatred to end._

But my fear took over, I remembered Laurens threat and jumped into my tuck,

"Does it matter?" I asked him, I said before slamming the door shut and driving away. Tears flowing through my eyes. I parked outside star bucks. And cried for 3 minutes before Matt came out.

"Bella?" he called as he knocked on my window. I unlocked my car and let him in. He climbed in and I budged up so he could sit in the drivers seat. "What happened?" he asked me as I cried on his shoulder.

"Lauren." I sobbed, the tears staining his jacket.

"That bitch." he almost screamed, "I'm gonna rip her throat out" he growled.

"Matt, d- d- don't be stupid." I cried again. Hugging him, he rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Bella, I don't want anyone to hurt you, ever. I'm not being stupid." he said

"I- I- I have to be with Edward in English, f- f- for a project." Fresh tears exploded from my eyes. "She's gonna go mad." I cried.

"No she wont Bella, you cant let her have this affect on you." he said soothingly. He kissed my forehead softly. "You talk to whoever you want to talk to. You're not a little girl anymore, You're a beautiful, confident 17 year old girl and no-one can tell you who you can and cant talk to." He said kissing my forehead again softly.

"You're right." I calmed down a little, "She can't push me around anymore." I told him.

"Damn right she can't!" he said grinning at me. "I finish my shift in ten minutes, then I'm going somewhere, want to keep me company?" he smiled trying to cheer me up.

"Of course I do." I smiled at him as I stared into his big brown eyes. He opened the door and climbed out before helping me down. I felt so tiny walking next to him. He was 6ft 2 and had an amazing body. He was perfect. But I couldn't love him, and I hated myself for it.

I followed him back into star bucks and sat down on one of the sofas, there were plenty of business men and women getting coffee before work in the shop, Matt served all of them and I sat listening to my I-Pod.

Matt got this job when he finished high school. He was taking a year of doing nothing before he went to college. And I was glad that he was. Because I couldn't be with out him for too long. He only worked on Tuesdays and Fridays and worked 2 shifts. But it was only for a little experience, his parents were rich. And they gave him as much money as he wanted. He only worked to pass time.

"You ready beautiful?" Matt called as he hung up his apron and put on his leather jacket.

I pulled out my headphones and jumped up.

"Yep." I grinned at him, "Where are we off too?" I asked him.

"Wait and see." he said as he took my hands and pulled me to his Shiny red Porsche. I got into the passenger seat and put my seat belt on. He started the engine and the car sprang to life. He drove and drove and very soon we hit the motor way. He kept driving and chatting all the way to wherever we were going. I knew better than to bother asking him.

I looked at the clock, it was 11:11.

"Make a wish," I said as I closed my eyes and wished that Lauren would disappear and I could finally apologise to Edward.

"what did you wish for?" I heard Matt ask me,

"What did _you _wish for?" I asked him back.

Suddenly Matt pulled over, he put on his hazard lights and cupped my chin softly. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't move away, I couldn't hurt him. A second later he pressed him perfect lips on mine softly. "I wished for that." he said softly, before kissing me once more.

I blushed, but I didn't say anything. I knew it was horrible of me to lead him on like this, but I couldn't let Matt down, I couldn't risk him leaving me. I loved him to much. I wished that Edward didn't exist. That I didn't love him. That I had never met him. But he did exist. And I did love him, and no matter how much I wished that it was Matt, it would always be Edward.

"Well, we better get going." he grinned and starting driving again.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Somewhere.." he winked at me.

"Over the rainbow?" I asked

"Oh shut it smart ass" he laughed before sticking his tongue at me.

I watched the road as he drove, I realised that it had started to get sunny as we drove further away. We'd been driving an hour and 20 minutes when he pulled into a massive house.

"We're here." he grinned.

"What's here?" I asked looking at the massive house, the sun shone off the windows beautifully.

"Well we're just a bit further out than port angeles. Near Seattle." he grinned, "My parents just bought this house." he smiled again. "For me."

I almost choked, "WHAT?" I asked, "They bought you this house?" I asked, "Its almost the size as your other house!" then I sighed, "But you'll be so far away."

"don't worry Bella, I'm not moving into it until I go to college, until then I'm gonna live at home." he smiled.

"good," I grinned at him, "or I might have had to find a replacement best friend." I heard him sigh when I said best friend, instead of boy friend. I sighed with him.

"Matt, you know I love you. But we can't be together. Not now." I sighed. He looked at me, I could almost hear his heart breaking.

"Bella, what is _wrong _with me?" he asked me.

"Matt." I sighed.

"Tell me, I want to know." he looked at me, "I want to know, why you don't love me."

"Matt, don't do this." I whispered.

"Tell me." he almost shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect. Matt, I do love you. But But I'm not right for you, you deserve someone better than me." I told him.

"I don't want someone better than you, I love _you _Bella, _you," _he said passionately.

"Matt-" I couldn't finish my sentence before his lips were on mine, I could feel the electricity running through me, I kissed him back, wrapping my fingers in his hair. He crushed his lips against mine. And we kissed until we couldn't breath anymore.

I loved him, there was no doubt about it, I was completely and utterly in love with him. But there was a part of my mind screaming NO! NO! NO! And that part of my mind was the part that knew, that I loved Edward more. I ignored it, I blocked it out. I couldn't love Edward. I couldn't put myself through Laurens bullying. I needed to stay away. I couldn't love Edward, I wouldn't love Edward.

"Bella, there is nothing you can say that will make me stop loving you." he said firmly, holding my hand tight in his. "Now, come and have a look at this house with me." he grinned as he jumped out of the car and opened the door for me.

"What made them buy you this?" I asked him, aware of the tingly feeling in my hand where his fingers were interlocked with mine.

"Well, I'm going to be going to college next year not far from here. They don't want me to have to drive 2 hours there and back each day."

A tear escaped when I realised how soon he was going to college. It was June 12th, he was going to be gone in less than 3 months. He wiped away the tear from my eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I don't want you to go." I frowned as he laughed at me. He leant down and kissed me,

"There isn't a chance in hell I'm going to leave you behind Bella, I will see you every single day." he leant down and kissed me one last time, I could feel the electric current run through me, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3  Marriage

**Chapter 3**

I lay in bed that night, my heart beating so fast I could feel it pounding against my chest. Moments from the day echoed through my mind. Matt kissing me, Matt confessing his undying love for me. Me slamming my car door in Edwards face.

I sighed as I remembered Edward, if Edward and I weren't together. Why did I feel like I was cheating on him with Matt? Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. His name ran through my mind over and over. I could hear his soft laugh. I could see the warm smile he was known for.

I started to drift into a deep sleep. I had been awake since 7 and it was almost 3 am.

"_I sat down at a table in the lunch hall, feeling alone. I hadn't made any friends yet. And I was sat alone. It was only the first day though, I hoped that someone would befriend me. I didn't have many friends in Phoenix, and I was hoping that it would be different here._

_Hi, I'm Edward Mason," I heard a soft, calm voice behind me. I turned around and was in shock, this boy was beautiful. He had soft, yet piercing green eyes and the most beautiful bronze hair I had ever seen._

"_I'm Bella Swan" I said, smiling at him. _

"_The chiefs daughter?" he asked, seeming surprised._

"_Yep, that's me." I laughed._

"_I didn't know you lived here." He said with an adorable confused look across his perfect face._

"_I moved here last week." I told him, _

"_Mind if I sit with you?" he asked smiling a soft warm smile._

"_Sure, sit down." I said, _

_We spoke for nearly 15 minutes when a short, pixie like girl popped up._

"_Edward! You said you'd wait for me!" she moaned._

"_Sorry, I forgot." he apologised. "Bella, this is my sister Alice, Alice, Bella." _

"_Oh we're going to be best friends." Alice said in an excitable tone as she sat down. _

_Alice, Edward and I spoke all lunch, they told me all about their family. There was them, they were brother and sister, they also had a brother called Emmet who was in detention already and there was Jasper and Rosalie Hale who were also brother and sister and they were all adopted by Dr Carlisle Cullen at a young age._

2:49

I woke up and tears rolled down my face. I fell in love with Edward Cullen on that day. And I could never let that go. The next day Edward and I sat next to each other in any lessons we had, and we spoke for hours after school. It wasn't until the 3rd day when Lauren attacked me. She hit me and punched me and slapped me. Warning me that if I didn't stay away from her Eddiekins, she'd kill me.

I didn't bother telling Edward. I didn't give him a single reason as to why I started ignoring me, and after a while he turned bitter. And just stopped trying. He wouldn't even look at me, he hated my guts. And as far he knew I hated his.

6:49

I woke up feeling confused. I decided that today was the day that I told Lauren she can piss off. Today was the day that I would stand up for myself.

I threw on a denim skirt with tights, one of the many band t's in my cupboard with a navy hoodie and my trusty leather jacket.

I walked down the stairs grabbing my bag and taking my phone off charge. And saw that I had 3 messages.

**What are you doing after school? Xxxxx - Matt**

**Bella I need you! We have to go shopping tonight! - Sophie**

**Not taking no for an answer - Sophie**

I text my replies quickly.

**I'm going shopping with Soph, sorry x - B **(to Matt)

**Ok, Ok, I'll see you at school - B ** (to Soph)

I felt guilty immediately, not only was I with Matt when I loved someone else, but I was ditching him to go shopping. I needed to sort my head out.

I put on my chocolate brown uggs and got into my truck skipping breakfast again. As I pulled into the familiar school drive way I saw Edward surrounded by his usual fans. Lauren, Jessica, Sara and his friends. I walked straight over to him not sure what I'd even say.

He saw me walking over and the second he turned around I lost all my courage and walked into school. I looked for Sophie while cursing myself under my breath.

"Hey Bella," I heard Mike Newton say.

"Erm Hey Mike." I said not wanting to talk to him, after what he did to Sophie.

"I don't know if you heard, but I'm single now." he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh I heard." I said flatly taking his arm away and walking off.

"Sophie!" I called as I saw her walking along with Jason Dilerts, she turned around and walked over to me.

"Hey! We're going to Port Angeles tonight, Dress shopping for the winter formal." She grinned.

"Great. Erm Soph, I need to talk to you." I said not wanting to tell her about what happened with Matt in front of Jason.

"Ok, lets go." she said as she kissed Jason goodbye and followed me to the bathrooms.

I checked that noone was in there and told her everything. Including my love for Edward.

"Shit." she said "This is a mess."

"I know." I sighed.

"Laurens gonna get it. That whore." She spat.

"Oh Soph please, what are you gonna do?" I asked

"Nothing. You're going to get Edward," She grinned. "That will show that bitch."

"But Matt." I said, thinking about how what I was doing to him.

"But if you don't love Matt, there is no point being with him." she stated

"I do love him. I just love _him_ more." I sighed

"Well, don't worry about Matt until you and Edward become kind of serious." She suggested

"Yeah, I guess your right." I told her.

"I'll get Jason to bring Edward and they can come along tonight."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked

"Positive." she grinned.

As I reached 5th period English, I was excited. I was going to talk to Edward. And Lauren couldn't stop me. I walked in and as I did Lauren stook her foot out, I fell but landed in someones firm, muscular arms. I looked up and saw the all too familiar green eyes.

"Sorry." I said as I straightened myself up.

"It wasn't you're fault." he said looking at Lauren.

"Whatever, the bitch deserved it." she spat.

I got up and sat down in my seat, Edward followed.

Soon after Mrs Kindred walked into the room.

"Class, I have some exciting news!" She said grinning. I resisted the urge to add a sarcastic comment. "I'm going to make some adjustments to the project." She grinned, she was ecstatic.

Edward and I looked at each other and back at Mrs Kindred.

"The project will now be focussed on marriage." She smiled. "You will be my married to your partner for the next two weeks. And in the final week, you will produce the script for you play or film and it will be based around some of the experiences of marriage."

I looked at Edward and back at Mrs Kindred again, was she joking? Did she seriously expect us to pretend to be married? She was crazy.

"I have called all of your parents, and most have them have okayed, staying over at each others houses. One week you will stay at one house and the next week you will change. I will come round during the lesson and tell you if you have been given permission or not."

I exhaled in relief, there was no way Charlie would agree for me to live with some boy for 2 weeks. No way, at all. 2 minutes later the class was all talking, while the teacher walked round and let each couple know whether they could or not.

"Bella, Edward you will be staying at each others houses." She said

I almost choked,

"What?" I asked, "Charlie gave you permission?" I asked horrified. Edward didn't look surprised.

"Yes, he said Dr Cullen has a lovely family and it would be nice for you to stay there." She smiled, and I knew she was thinking about how the hate should end. She left us, and Edward and I looked at each other for a second. It was Alice who broke the awkward silence.

"Oh Bella! We're going to be sisters!" She grinned and hugged me,

"Yay!" I said laughing a little. She went back to Jasper and Edward finally spoke.

"Are you going shopping with Sophie today?" he asked,

"Yep." I said, suddenly remembering that Jason was bringing Edward.

"Me too. Apparently Jason won't take no for an answer." he said, he was still quite distant, he obviously still hated me.

"Funny, that's what Soph said to me." I smiled, hoping he could one day stop hating me.

"What are you shopping for?" he asked, still not quite smiling.

"Sophie wants a dress for the winter formal."

"What about you?" he asked,

"I'm not going." I told him, "I haven't been asked."

"Oh." he said, he looked suddenly happy, I was shocked that he could be happy about me being miserable but soon remembered that he hated me.

"Now class, each of you will sleep in the grooms house this week, and next week you will sleep in the brides house. You will stay there until next Tuesday." She said.

"My birthday." Edward said.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling guilty that hed have to spend his birthday with me, when he despised me.

"No, its fine. I'm going out anyway." he said.

"cool." I said flatly.

The bell rang and I made my way to Gym, last period. I changed into my gym kit and went out. Today we were playing volley ball. I'd have to stay well away from all balls and not hit it once.

Gym passed quickly and soon I was with Sophie waiting for Jason and Edward.

"Hey Soph," Jason said as he kissed Sophie softly on the cheek.

"Who's driving?" She asked blushing a little from the kiss.

"I'll drive" Edward offered.

"I need to take my truck home." I said, "Maybe I could meet you there?"

"Well we can follow you to your house and I'll take you from there." Edward said, my heart fluttered as he said that.

"And you could meet Charlie." I said, I turned around to see if it was okay with the other two, but they were deep in make out session.

"Sure." he smiled.

"Lets go then." I said.

Sophie and Jason followed us holding hands and giggling every so often. Edward and I sat in the front and Sophie and Jason sat in the back. I directed Edward to my house and as we arrived he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of his shiny, silver Volvo. I wondered how the rest of his siblings got home.

"No problem." he smiled at me. I saw Charlie's police cruiser in the drive way and opened the door.

"Dad?" I called.

"in the kitchen kiddo. Arnt you supposed to be at the Cullens?" he asked.

"I'm going shopping," I said as I walked into the kitchen, Edward followed. "Dad, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you son." he held out his hand and Edward shook it.

"Thank you Chief Swan." he smiled back

"Oh Please, call me Charlie." my Dad said, it was obvious that Charlie liked Edward.

"Well, we better get going." I said, "We're going shopping with Soph."

"Don't you need some clothes? If your staying at the Cullens for the week?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." I said, as I rushed up the stairs to pack as much clothes as I could. I didn't consider what I was packing I just shoved what would fit in my navy blue suitcase. I came down the stairs with my suitcase in my hand. And said goodbye to my Dad.

"let me carry that." Edward said softly, I was startled by the kind action.

"I'm fine, really." I told him, but he took the suitcase of me regardless.

"You packed pretty quickly." he said.

"I didn't really pack. I just shoved as much clothes as I could in there and my Pyjamas.

We got in the car and soon we were in port angeles. I spoke to Edward the whole way there while Sophie and Jason made out. We made jokes about them, compared music taste and I felt happy. My heart was beating so fast, but I didn't care, I was happy.

**Hey guys, I hope you like my story so far! Please Review if you reading this. Or how else am I gonna know if you've read it or not?**

**-ROSIE XX**


	4. Chapter 4 The names Mason, Edward Mason

_**Chapter 4**_

_We arrived at Port Angeles about 40 minutes later, and Sophie dragged me into every single shop. Jason and Edward came with us for the first hour but after a while they drifted off saying they'd meet us in some restaurant down the road for dinner. _

"_Soph, I'm not even going to the winter formal." I told her after the 12__th__ shop._

"_Yes, you are." She said firmly._

"_No-one has asked me." I told her imitating her tone of voice._

"_What's your point?" She asked_

"_I can't go on my own." I moaned_

"_Yes you can." she argued._

"_Fine. But when the whole school laughs at me, I hope your sorry." I said finally _

_After that we tried to about 30 more dresses until we both found the perfect dress. Mine was black, it went to about mid thigh and had a silver belt around the middle, it had no sleeves and was plain until the belt, which was just below my chest. From the belt down there were tiny pleats. It was amazing. I loved it. I found the highest heels I could find and bought them both._

_Sophie's dress was a deep red, it was extremely fitted and was about 3 inches shorter than mine. She managed to find heels bigger than mine too. I imagined what Jason's face would look like when he saw her in the dress. And I wondered what Edward's reaction would be when he saw me in mine._

"_Well, we best go meet the guys." Sophie said as we finished paying. _

_We talked about how things were going with Edward and I as we walked there. As we spoke I remembered Matt. And the second I did I got a text message._

_**IMY when can I see you? Xxxx **__- Matt_

_I sighed, I wouldn't be able to see him until this project was over. I felt a pang of guilt. I knew that I loved Matt. But for some bizarre reason I was madly in love with the mysterious boy I barely even knew. _

_**I'm staying at the cullen's this week. Edward is staying at mine next. I don't know x - B**_

_I waited for his disappointed reply._

_**WHAT? **_

_I showed Sophie the text. _

"_Bella, you have to show Lauren that she can't control you. Besides you already admitted. You like Edward more than Matt anyway." She said._

"_Yeah, but I cant just cheat on Matt and go after another guy." I sighed_

"_Well maybe you should break up with him." She said matter of factly._

"_The day after we got back together." I ask sceptically. _

"_Okay, so break up with him when you get with Edward." She said, "It's either or."_

_I text back my reply._

_**Apparently we have to base the play on marriage. I have to marry him for 2 weeks. :S -B**_

"_No kisses?" Sophie asked me as she read the message over my shoulder._

"_I'm not leading him on any more." I said dumbly._

_We arrived at the restaurant and went in, I looked around for Edward and Jason and saw him. He was sat at a table in the corner, near to the window. Jason's back was to me but I could see Edward perfectly. I saw his soft smile, and his beautiful green eyes. _

"_Table for two?" The waitress asked. _

"_No, We're with them." Sophie answered politely._

_I followed Sophie to their table and they both stood up. Sophie took the seat next to Jason leaving me to sit next to Edward. _

"_Have fun?" he asked me, his mellifluous voice rang through my ears._

_I rolled my eyes a little._

"_Did you get anything nice?" Jason asked us._

"_Yep." Sophie grinned showing Jason her bag._

"_Can I see?" he asked her._

"_Nope." she grinned at him, "it's a surprise, but Bella might show you hers." _

_I looked at her and was surprised that she would want me to show her boyfriend my dress, untill I realised that she wanted me to show Edward._

"_Oh, Erm Sure." I said as I pulled out the silky dress from my shopping bag. _

"_That's nice." Jason said,_

"_do you like it Edward?" Sophie asked, I wondered if she could be any more obvious._

"_Yeah, its pretty." he said, his voice yet again making my heart beat faster._

"_Thank you." I said smiling, "Sophie convinced me that I should go to the dance alone." _

"_Oh don't be so dramatic Bella, I'll be there." Sophie chipped in._

"_I will be too." Edward said, "I wouldn't make my wife stand alone." he laughed._

_My cheeks went the darkest shade of pink they had ever gone. _

"_Thanks." I smiled through the blush._

_Sophie and Jason started kissing… again. Edward and I spoke for a while, I told him how surprised I was that Charlie had given permission for me to live with Edward and he laughed. He said his mom loves meeting new people. We compared lives for about ten minutes until Sophie and Jason finally stopped. A blonde waitress came over to the table smiling a smile I'm sure she meant to be seducing._

"_What can I get you guys?" She asked looking only at Edward, she shoved her chest right into his face._

"_I'll have a mushroom ravioli." I said quickly, trying to divert her attention from Edward. It was the first thing on the menu. "And a coke." I added._

"_I'll have a chicken salad + water." I heard Sophie say._

"_Steak and chips with a coke please," Edward said,_

"_I'll have the same," Jason added. _

"_Coming right up." she said, winking at Edward as she left. I watched him and saw a smug look on his perfect face._

"_That girl was so checking you out bro." Jason laughed and held out his hand for a high five._

_Edward smacked his hand but said nothing. I wondered what he was thinking, wishing I was some sort of mind reader. _

_We talked for about 10 minutes when suddenly Sophie took out her phone. The colour drained from her face as she read the text message._

"_I have to go." She said "Oh my god, I have to go." She said sounding horrified._

"_Whats wrong Soph?" I asked, I saw Jason squeeze her hand._

"_It's my brother. He's gone into hospital." she said her voice shaking. I stopped in shock. Sophie didn't have a brother. What the hell was she playing at? And then I realised. She wanted Edward and I to be together alone. God she was scheming._

"_Sophie, what happened?" Jason asked._

"_I don't know, my mum just said come home." she answered. She started to shake. _

"_He's going to be fine Soph." I told her calmly, "Don't worry." I thought I might as well play along._

"_I'll tell the waitress we don't want the food, lets go." Edward said_

"_No, its fine. I'll just go to my aunts house. She doesn't live far from here. She will take me." _

"_Are you sure?" he asked kindly._

"_Yeah, Jason will you come with me?" She asked, I saw her puppy dog eyes emerge._

"_Of course I will babe." he said kissing her softly._

"_Thank you," she said against his lips. "we'd best get going." _

"_Bye Soph." I said as I got up to hug her good bye. _

"_I hope everything is okay." Edward said as they left hand in hand._

"_Do you still want to stay?" I asked, "I mean, now that Jason is gone." _

"_Sure, anyway. If I left you'd have no way to get home, well to my house."_

"_Well we should cancel their food before the chef makes it." I said, fighting the grin waiting to emerge._

"_Or we could just get out of here and go to Mcdonalds?" he suggested. I grinned at him._

"_Lets go." I laughed,_

_We snook out of the restaurant very sneakily. Edward leant on walls and held out his gun, James Bond style. I laughed at him the whole time. _

"_You make a great James Bond." I laughed._

"_The names Mason, Edward Mason." he said winking. _

_I laughed as he opened my car door for me. I got into the car, my heart was fluttering. My phone buzzed and my heart stopped. It was Lauren._

_**Keep your paws of my man you whore. I don't care if your Edwards partner for this shit project. If you talk to him any more than necessary I'll break your face you bitch. P.s Hope you don't mind, Alice gave me your number. Say hi to her for me ;) - Lauren**_

_Edward climbed into the drivers seat and took off. I thought about the message. She really would break my face. She wasn't joking. I didn't know what to do, Matt's words echoed through my mind._

_Your not a 14 year old kid anymore, she cant control you._

I decided to ignore her message. And carried on with Edward as usual. We went to McDonald's and despite me begging him to let me pay for mine he refused and paid for it. We talked the whole way there.

"Edward?" I asked,

"Yeah?" he relied

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends…" he said, looking at me sceptically.

"Why didn't you change your name to Cullen? When Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen adopted you?" I asked

"I dunno." he lied. I didn't press the subject. I knew there was a reason, but yesterday the boy hated me. He couldn't tell me the story of his life when he barely knew me.

"Can I ask another?" I asked, pushing my luck.

"Go on.." he said alertly.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"I do like you." he lied, yet again.

"But you didn't." I said

I watched his expression go from not caring to confusion to anger.

"Why does it matter Bella?" he almost shouted, "Just accept that I don't hate you now. Okay?"

I sighed. I already knew why he hated me. I don't know why I even asked the question. I think deep down, I hoped that he would tell me that I was wrong. That he had never hated me, that he loved me as much as I loved him.

"Sorry." I said pouting.

It was Edward who started speaking again.

"Can I ask you some questions now?" he asked.

"Sure, but I mightn't answer them." I warned him.

"Why did you move here, for high school?" he asked.

"My Mom married some baseball player, I wanted to give them space." I told him honestly.

"Why did you hate me?" he asked, his face was slightly pink and his eyes looked right through me.

"I didn't." I told him honestly.

We were silent again. 10 minutes later we arrived at the Cullen mansion.

"Wow." I said, "Your house is beautiful!"

"Thank you." he said.

Edward got my suitcase out of his boot and carried it in for me. His house try was spectacular. It was white and had ivy leaves growing over it. I wondered if the inside was as amazing as the outside. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the beautiful décor. Everything was perfect, everything. When we got in everyone was asleep. Edward carried my suitcase up the stairs for me and lead me to his bedroom.

His room was beautiful, like the rest of his house. He had one glass wall which you could see the forest out of, it had black and silver curtains on each side. He had a huge plasma TV on the wall, and his bedding was black and silver, his bed was massive, it looked as though 5 people could fit in it. He had a book shelf full of books and a cabinet with CD's a photos on display. There was a massive black sofa on the far side of his room which looked as comfy as his bed.

"Where will I sleep?" I whispered.

"In the bed." he said as though it was obvious.

"With you?" I asked him, feeling confused.

"No," he laughed quietly, "I'm going to sleep on the sofa." he pointed to the black, leather sofa on the far side of his room.

"I can sleep on the sofa." I said,

"No you don't have too." he said quietly.

"But I want to." I said firmly.

"Nope, you can sleep on the bed." I started to object but he cut me off. "That is final."

I sighed and opened my suitcase, getting out my pyjamas. I went into Edward's en-suite and changed into my purple t-shirt and stripy shorts. I brushed my teeth quickly and tied my hair up. I brought my clothes back with me and put it into the suitcase.

"You can unpack tomorrow," I heard Edward's voice from behind me. I turned around and froze. He was stood in just his boxers, I gawped at his perfectly toned body.

"O- O- Ok." I said.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth. You can go to sleep now if you want." He said.

I decided that I wouldn't make him sleep on the sofa and went over. He'd put some quilts and pillows on the side so I just got in. I fell asleep straight away.

I woke up after the best sleep I'd had in weeks. The bed was so- The bed? I looked around feeling disoriented. This wasn't the sofa I went to sleep on. I turned around and I could smell him on the pillows. I breathed in his beautiful scent. I got up and looked around.

It was 6:30 am, I wondered where Edward was until I heard the bustling coming from downstairs. I got out of the bed and brushed my teeth. I ran my fingers through my hair and tied it up again. I put on my uggs to keep my feet warm on the cold marble floor and heading downstairs.

"Morning." he said, and my heart skipped a beat. I wished that I could wake up to him every morning for the rest of my life.

**Right. I have no reviews. And I'm really really really depressed.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter ****J**


	5. Chapter 5 Sports cars and Jelous Bitches

**Chapter 5**

"Morning." I smiled at him. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes showed evident lack of sleep.

"Breakfast Bella?" I heard an unfamiliar but beautiful voice ask. I turned to face the voice.

"Yes Please Mrs Cullen." I said as politely as I could manage.

"Oh Please dear, call me Esme." She smiled a sweet, warm smile. Esme had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful, she looked like she was nearing the end of her twenties and a had a very loving, maternal look about her.

"Oh! Bella!" I heard Alice scream from behind me, she ran over and gave me a hug. "I forgot that you were staying with us!" She laughed. "It's going to be great, like a never ending sleepover!" She grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Except, I go home next week." I laughed

I saw Jasper stood behind her, I hadn't really spoken to him much, he was quite distant. He only paid attention to Alice, his presence was only there for her. He adored her, and she adored him.

"Morning Bella." He said his southern accent showing through. I wondered why Rosalie had lost her accent when Jasper still had his.

I smiled in response to Jasper's greeting. Seconds later Rosalie and Emmet came down the stairs hand in hand. I thought about how lucky Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were to be paired together for the project when they lived together already.

Rosalie looked at me as though I was dirt. Her long blonde hair still looked perfect, I wondered if she'd sorted her hair before she came down or she just naturally looked like a super model. Sophie and Rosalie hated each other. Naturally, they were both gorgeous, and both of them wanted to be on top of the school. Because Rosalie hated Sophie and I was her best friend, she hated me.

"Hi Bella," Emmet called. He was the liveliest of the lot. He was excitable and always happy. You could always hear him at the lunch table. Of course, the only person who could calm him down was Rosalie. He shut up whenever she told him too.

I sat down at the island next to Alice as Esme passed me a plate of pancakes and syrup. Edward sat down next to me and Emmet next to him. I watched Rosalie look through the fridge for something healthy. She came back with a water melon. I watched as she cut it up and eat it for breakfast.

I got a wisp of Edward's scent as he reached for a glass of juice and remembered the sweet smell on the pillows.

"Edward, why did you move me onto the bed?" I asked suddenly remembering.

He laughed and the rest of the kitchen joined in.

"It would be rude of me to make a guest sleep on the sofa." he said still laughing a little.

The sound of his gentle, carefree laugh made my heart flutter. I could feel the butterflies in my tummy as he carried on laughing.

"No, its not. I wanted to sleep on the sofa," I argued.

"Bella, I wouldn't let Edward let you sleep on the sofa myself." Esme interrupted. "It wasn't the way I raised him." She said as she started to tidy the kitchen.

I sighed as I had been defeated. I decided I would sleep on the sofa again and refuse to be moved into the bed tonight.

"Bella would you like to get dressed first, or should I?" he asked.

"You can," I said, I wondered how long he'd take as he took of upstairs. It was only 6:50, we still had 2 hours till we needed to be in school. I checked my phone for messages.

**Bella, tell me everything. How was last night? ;) -Soph xx**

I almost laughed out loud when I read the message. I realised that I had forgotten to scold her for taking off like that.

**Sophie Laura James. You lying, scheming girl. I cant believe you did that. -B**

**Hehehe but you love me for it. Don't pretend you don't :P -Soph xx**

**Gosh your annoying. -B**

I wasn't angry with her. In fact I was extremely grateful, but I couldn't tell her that. I wanted to tell her about Lauren's text. I wondered how Lauren had gotten my number realising someone must have given it to her, not realising what she'd do.

"Bella, what did you buy last night?" Alice asked me.

"I bought a dress for the winter formal." I said not even nearly as excited as she sounded.

"Oooh, can I see?" She asked grinning.

"It's in Edwards room." I answered

"Well Edward will be in the shower, just go in and get it." She said, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"I dunno," I said.

"Oh Please." she begged.

"Fine." I said, not impressed.

She followed me up the stairs and as I went into Edward's room she waited outside. I wondered why she didn't just come in. I went straight to the back where my shopping bag was and took the dress and heels out. She hadn't asked to see them but I knew she would. I turned around to leave and stopped.

I was frozen. Edward was stood in front of me with an alarmed look upon his soaking wet face. I looked down and noticed him in just a towel and the blush that spread across my face was very apparent.

"I'm so sorry." I started. "I was just getting my dress, for Alice to see. She begged me to get it. I told her you'd be in the shower but she said I'd be fine." I said quickly, trying to explain myself.

I tried to avert my eyes from his perfectly toned abs and prominent six pack.

"It's fine." he laughed, "You might wanna leave though," he said ushering towards the door.

"Yeah, Sorry." I said, still blushing.

I left his room, my heart beating fast as a cheetah. As soon as Alice saw me she burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." I said through closed teeth.

"It was hilarious." she giggled.

"Here's the dress and they're my shoes." I said as I passed her my clothes.

"That was the most awkward conversation ever." She was still laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it." I moaned. "Do you like the dress or not?" I asked.

She took it and looked at it.

"Bella, its fantastic." she grinned. "Did you pick it yourself?" she asked.

"Sophie helped me." I said.

"And the shoes." she looked at them as though they were god. "They are amazing." she grinned.

"What are you wearing to the formal?" I asked.

"I'll show you." she said as she lead me to her bedroom. The bed hadn't been slept in so I assumed that she'd slept in Jasper's room. Her bedroom was very pink. It was what you'd expect Alice's bedroom to look like. It was a similar size to Edwards, and the lay out was quite similar. But her room was completely pink.

She walked over to her wardrobe and took out a dark blue dress, it was about the same length as Sophie's. It had little crystals all along the bottom. It was fantastic. The neck line was plunging but I knew that she'd pull it off.

"Wow, Alice it's amazing!" I said completely in awe.

"If you think mines nice, you should see Rosalie's. We went shopping the other week in Seattle, we checked out the Armani shop and this dress was there."

She lead me to Rosalie's room, I prayed that she wouldn't come in, she hated me enough already. Alice took the deep purple dress out of the wardrobe and I gawped.

"Wow." I said as words failed to come to mine. It was amazing. The dress was tiny, like Rosalie's figure. The neck was lower than Alice's and it was shorter than Sophie's. The dress was raw silk. It was amazing. You could tell from looking at it that it was made for Rosalie.

"Bella?" I heard his voice.

I went out of Rosalie's room and headed for the voice. I saw him stood outside his door. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt and brown leather jacket similar to mine.

"I'm done now." he said. I look right at him and saw his perfectly styled hair.

"Thanks." I said.

"There are towel's in the bathroom." he told me as he started to walk down the stairs.

I went back into his room and went through my suitcase, I took out my favourite purple bra and matching knickers and took out a pair of denim shorts, tights and a lacy, full sleeved top I'd wear beneath my stripy blue shirt with my black waist coat. I realised that I hadn't packed any spare shoes so just lay out my uggs beside the rest of my clothes as I went to get in the shower.

Edward's bathroom was quite big. It had a bath, a shower and a toilet. He had a huge mirror which had a shelf beside it, it had shaving supplies and shower gels on that rack. I looked around to see if he had any shampoo's and noticed that he'd took some of Alice's shampoo and conditioner for me to use and put it in his bathroom.

I took of my clothes and got into his shower. I felt the soothing water on my body, I was calm. I quickly showered and washed my hair. I looked at the clock on the far side of the bathroom, away from all the water supplies. It was 7:30. I turned off the shower and got out. I towel dried my hair before putting my clothes on.

I put my dirty clothes in a carrier bag and shoved them back in my bag, I rubbed my hair with the towel once more, although it was still quite wet. I decided to keep my hair down as I left his room and went downstairs with my school bag and phone.

"You ready Bella?" Edward asked as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah." I answered as I walked over to him. I resisted the urge to cuddle him.

"Hurry up Rosalie!" Edward shouted up the stairs. I looked around and realised that Emmet, Jasper and Alice were all here. We were waiting on Rosalie.

"Erm, Edward. We're not going to fit in one car." Alice pointed out.

"Oh yeah." he said, "I didn't realise."

"Bella and I could take my car?" Alice suggested.

"sure," he said as Alice tugged me away.

"I didn't know you had a car." I said to Alice as we made our way to the Cullen garage.

"Yep, it was a gift of my Dad for my birthday." she grinned.

"Nice." I said, "Charlie bought me my truck for my birthday too."

Alice lead me to the back of the garage where a yellow Porsche was parked.

"Oh my god." I said as I saw the beautiful, sleek car.

"It's great isn't it!" she said as she stroked it affectionately.

"Amazing!" I agreed.

She opened the car and we both got in.

"So Bella, what do you think of my brother?" She asked.

"He's alright." I answered.

"Why didn't you too get along before this?" She asked, I hadn't realised Alice had noticed that we were friends now.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I know why he didn't like you." she teased.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't go out with him in Freshman year." she stated as though it was obvious. "You were the first girl to ever reject him, it hit him hard, he really liked you"

"Oh." I sighed. It hurt to hear her say _liked _rather than likes you. I knew it already, but to have it confirmed was a completely different thing all together.

"Why didn't you go out with him?" She asked, "I always thought you two would be perfect together."

"It's um- complicated." I said quietly not wanting to tell her the Lauren story.

"Bella, do you like him?" She asked.

"I have a boy friend." I told her, avoiding the question completely.

"Oh." she said, she was suddenly speechless. "What's he like?" She asked.

"He's called Matt, he has dark blonde hair, blue eyes, he's 6 ft 2 and he's 19." I told her.

"Sounds like a hottie." She said grinning.

"He is." I answered her, feeling the guilt spread across me.

"I bet he'll miss you while your staying in our house with your husband." She commented laughing a little at the term 'husband'

"yeah, he's not too happy about that." I told her.

"I don't think Jaz would be too pleased if I went to stay in some other guys house either." she laughed

We reached the school minutes later. We climbed out of the car and made our way to first period.

"Hey, I'll meet you there. I need a word with Mrs Kindred, I'm going to ask her if you and Edward and Emmet and Rose can be a 6." She said quickly before she hurried off.

I laughed at her as she hurried away to find Mrs Kindred. I turned around and was suddenly frightened.

"Hello Swan." she spat at me.

"Lauren, just go away." I said, trying to stand my ground.

"Or what?" she spat at me before grabbing me by the hair and pulling me into the toilets.

"Or this you filthy little whore." she spat.

She threw me on the floor and kicked me right in the stomach.

"I thought I told you to stay away from _my _Edward. I told you, you bitch. He's mine. Mine, Mine, Mine." She hissed at me before grabbing me by the neck and squeezing it hard.

"I heard that you went to Port Angeles with him last night." She screeched. I bit my tongue to hide the tears waiting to emerge.

"Please, get off me." I said breathlessly.

She squeezed my neck tighter in response.

"You're a dirty little slut. How dare you go near Edward. Did I not make it clear to you? Stay away." She spat at me again.

"I- I- Please," I tried to move away but she held me there. She slapped me right across my face and a loud noise echoed through the bathroom.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. I was in so much pain.

"Please what?" She asked me menacingly. "Please kick you?" She asked. "It would be my pleasure." She hissed as she kicked me in the gut winding me. My breath escaped and I couldn't speak.

She picked me up by my hair and threw me into the wall. I felt something crack as I hit the stone cold wall. I tried to touch my nose and nearly screamed at the pain it caused me.

"If you tell anyone it was me, I'll come back you dirty slut. Stay away from Edward or this, this will be nothing." She spat before leaving me curled up on the floor in pain.

I pulled myself up and hugged my knees sobbing into them. Feeling like the 14 year old kid I was 3 years ago.

I cried and cried. No-one came in, or if they did I didn't notice. After about 15 minutes of sobbing I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My nose was bleeding and my face was covered in its blood. I pulled up my shirt and saw a deep purple bruise forming. The sight of the blood on my face made me feel sick. I held my breath as I scrubbed my face clean.

By some miracle there was no blood on my clothes, the only evidence that I'd been hurt was on my stomach, and no-one could see that. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and dried my face tenderly avoiding my throbbing nose.

I couldn't let this happen again. I wouldn't. I would stay away from Edward. I couldn't deal with this. A tear escaped my eye as I realised. Lauren had won. I could never be with Edward, it didn't matter how much I loved him. Lauren would always win and I would always loose.

I was a loser.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE SO REVIEW! PLEASE!<strong>

**I don't know why you dont tbh, I review every story I read lol. Please review, I'm dying to know what you think! **

**-Rosie x**


	6. Chapter 6  Confusion

**Chapter 6**

"Bella?" Alice almost shouted when she saw me, I hadn't washed the blood completely off my face and she was horrified. I immediately threw water over my face trying my best to get it off before she could say anything.

"Yes?" I answered her trying to sound nonchalant, my voice was too shaky and an octave to high.

"What happened?" She asked me, horror was evident in her voice.

"N-Nothing." I lied, I ignored the throbbing pain in my nose.

"Bella, don't lie to me," She almost snarled. "What happened?" She asked through grit teeth.

"N-Nothing." I insisted.

"Bella, please." She said softly, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." She said trying to comfort me.

"It was nothing." I tried to get her to drop the subject but she was adamant.

"Bella, you're lying." She said, she was loosing her patience.

"I'm not." I lied again.

"Yes. You. Are." She said, her voice was shaking more than mine. But hers was with fury. "Someone did this to you."

Her anger was too much for me to bear as I dropped to the floor, my back was against the wall as I started to sob again. Alice's fury soon disappeared and her pretty little pixie like face turned into a mask of concern. She sat down next to me and gently rubbed my back.

"Bella," She started but stopped, "Shh shh," she sang softly trying to console me.

"Alice," I sighed, "I'm fine." I said my voice was starting to sound steady.

"Bella, who did this?" She begged.

"It was Lauren." I said solemnly trying my best to ignore the throbbing in my stomach and nose.

"Why?" She gasped. Her soft brown eyes were alight with horror, surprise and betrayal. "I- I thought Lauren was my friend."

"She is your friend Alice," I sighed, "She just isn't mine."

"Friends don't beat up friends, friends." She spat. "I'm going to rip her apart." She said as she sprang to her feet.

"No, Alice!" I begged. "Please, don't!" I sobbed again. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Bella, I can't do that." she said softly, "I can't let her get away with this." Her eyes had changed to slits, they were filled with nothing but hatred towards Lauren.

"Alice, Please?" I begged again, "I thought you were my friend."

"I am Bella, that's why I'm not going to let her get away with it." She spat, her voice was filled with venom. I had never seen such a dark side to Alice.

"Please Alice," I begged as I got on my knee's to plead. "Please?"

"Bella, why?" She asked me, her soft melodic voice was filled with confusion.

"Because I don't want him to know." I said quietly, so quiet I'm barely sure she even heard.

"Don't want who to know Bella?" She asked, she wasn't pleased.

"Alice. Promise me you wont tell anyone." I begged again.

"Bella-" She started.

"No, Alice please. Promise me," I said interrupting her speech.

"I promise." She said finally. She sank to her knees and sat beside me again. "But why did she do this?" She asked.

"This wasn't the first time Alice." I told her solemnly.

She looked at me in horror and rage filled her eyes.

"Why?" She said angrily.

"Because-" I stopped, Could I really just tell Alice that I was in love with her brother. Would she laugh? Would she even care?

"Because?" She asked.

"She's in love with Edward." I said finally, leaving out my affections for her perfect brother.

"Why is she beating you up then?" She asked. "You don't even-" She stopped, "Oh."

"She's the reason I stopped talking to him when we were freshman. She was the reason I pretended to hate him." I sighed as a tear ran down my eye.

"Bella." She sighed. "You can't let her control you like this." she said quietly.

"Look, Save the speech. I've heard it before, from Matt and Sophie." I said suddenly angry, why was that all I ever heard of anyone, _'she cant control me' _she could. and she did. "I shouldn't have let Sophie invite Edward last night. It's my own fault. I was warned." I said quietly. Alice may know now, but she couldn't change anything. I'd made my mind up, I was going to stay away from him.

"Lauren doesn't own you or Edward." She hissed. "She doesn't decide who you or Edward can talk too, God if Edward knew he'd kick her ass."

"No he wouldn't, he doesn't care if I talk to him or not. Why would he?" I asked sadly.

"Bella, are you really so naïve?" She asked me softly yet seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered her truthfully.

"Edward liked you Bella, he _really _liked you. He was traumatised when you refused to talk to him. He was heart broken." She said the words as though they were obvious.

"No he wasn't." I said chocking on the words. Heart broken? Did I break his heart?

"You believe what you want Bella, but I know my own brother." she said quietly as though she was speaking to an idiot.

"Whatever." I said, still spewing her words over in my head.

"Get up." she said as she got up herself. "I only asked for a bathroom break, I've been over 20 minutes. And you? Gosh your over three quarters of an hour late!" She said. "What's our excuse?" She said as she pulled me to my feet.

"Erm." I sighed, "I dunno." I thought about the fact that I'd have to face Edward in my next lesson. He'd be sat there probably with Lauren or Jessica or Kate, someone in his league, someone as popular as him. Someone who was brave enough to be with him.

"I know. We'll tell Mr Banner that you were feeling sick and you were throwing up when I found you?" She said helpfully.

"Sure." I said, I lifted up my top slowly to see the bruise again. It was like a deep purple blob with splotches of yellow across my flat stomach. I put my top down quickly before Alice could see.

"Oh yeah, Mrs Kindred said the 6 of us could be a pair." She grinned.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically.

Alice and I walked to Biology in silence. Alice knocked on the door firmly and Mr Banner called us in.

"Mason, Swan." Mr Banner spat. "Where have you been?" he asked angrily.

"Bella was extremely unwell Mr Banner she-" I stopped listening as I caught eyes with Edward. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes. Lauren was sat on the other side of the room observing him. She glared at me and I looked away from Edward hurriedly. It hurt me to look away from his flawless face.

"Very well Alice. Bella are you okay?" he asked, "do you want to go to the nurse?" he asked again.

"I'm fine thank you." I said quietly, I kept my head down as I took my seat next to Sophie. Edward was sat 2 seats along with Alice on his side. I prayed that Alice would keep her mouth shut.

_What happened?_

I saw the scrap of paper beneath me and saw Sophie looking at me in horror, a matching expression to Alice's when she found me, except now there was no evidence of my assault apart from my empty, emotionless eyes.

_Lauren happened. _

I passed her back the note. I watched Sophie's eyes turn into slits as she looked across the room to glare at Lauren. Lauren grinned at her in response, but no-one was fooled my the fake smile. I could see the terror in her eyes.

The lesson passed slowly even though there was only 10 minutes left of it and every so often Sophie would pass me a note and I would ignore it. Or my phone would vibrate and I'd still ignore it.

When the bell rang I went straight out the door. I didn't wait for Sophie or Alice. I knew what they were going to say and I didn't want to hear it.

I reached English and sat down in my new seat next to Edward.

"Hey," he said cautiously. He was aware of the hollow look in my eyes.

I nodded at him, I couldn't bare to reply. I bit my tongue refusing to let the good bye escape. I couldn't say bye to him, not when I loved him this much.

"Hello class." Mrs Kindred started grinning at us all. "How was everyone's first night as a married couple?" She asked. She picked on a few people with their hands raised to tell the rest of us how they felt.

I ignored them all, all but Edward. I escaped from my trance and listened to his velvet smooth voice tell the class how last night was.

"It was better than I expected, It was nice I suppose to have someone there." he almost mumbled.

I wanted to cry, I'd waited so long for Edward to say something nice about me. And he had and I couldn't even say anything back.

"How about you Bella?" Mrs Kindred asked, "How did you find the experience?" She asked.

"It was okay." I said, my eyes fixed on the floor.

"Well anyway. Today your going to start you're scripts. Have fun." she said as she sat down at her desk and flicked through a magazine.

"W- What do you want it to be about?" I asked him as I took out a pen and my note book.

"Why don't why just write what actually happened last night? But more interesting." he suggested. "We could add in another couple towards the end. And then we have 3 couples."

"Sure." I agreed softly, I didn't make eye contact and continued to look at my note book, all colour had drained from my face. I couldn't breath, I couldn't do this. I needed Edward, I couldn't pretend to hate him.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked, "You look a little pale." he said.

"I'm fine." I lied, "Just calm down." I said trying to sound spiteful and failing, I sounded miserable.

"I'm calm Bella, I don't know what your talking about." he answered me in a low tone.

"Just leave it okay?" I said trying to change the subject. I hadn't looked up from my note book once.

I started to write notes on what our script could be about and finished a rough copy. I passed it to him.

"Here, you can write it in final if you want, or I could do it?" I asked him, still looking down.

"I'll do it." he said quietly. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, I wanted to comfort him. But I continued to look away.

"thanks." I answered coldly.

"Bella." I heard Alice call from across the room. I turned my head slightly to face her.

"Remember what I said." She said firmly. She wasn't happy, she wasn't happy at all.

Her words echoed through my mind over and over.

_She cant control you. _

_If Edward knew, he'd kick her ass_

_She cant control you. _

I got up quickly, my head was banging and I couldn't take a second more of this pain. I went straight to the door and straight to the nurse. I ignored Edwards puzzled questions and Mrs Kindred's angry protests as I ran.

My head hurt. I couldn't take it. I loved him, I loved him more than I could bear. I had to end things with Matt. And I needed to do it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I was feeling really sorry for myself the other day and the reviews made me really happy! I'm actually really excited to continue with the story now and I hope you all like it! <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

**For anyone confused about some of the reviews..**

**I was going to quit with this story, I was a bit unsure about it but im back on track now and im going to be updating frequently! **

**Also, if anyone has any questions or ideas feel free to ask/give! What does everyone think? Matt or Edward? What should she say to matt? Matt is sort of the Jacob but my own personalised version lol :P Let me know what you think****J**


	7. Chapter 7  Good Bye Matt

**Chapter 7:**

"I hope you're feeling better soon Bella," The small, plump nurse called as I almost ran to my car.

I ran through the cramped reception area and headed straight to my massive, red truck. I climbed into the huge vehicle and pushed the key into the ignition as the engine roared to live. I shuddered at the noise. Edward's sad and bewildered face haunted me and all I could think about was the hurt on his face as I blatantly ignored his concern towards me. I sighed as I turned into Matt's huge drive way.

I parked the truck next to his mom's BMW and jumped out of the car. I thought about what I would say to him, the only person until today who had helped me. The person I loved so much it hurt. For a moment I wished that Edward didn't exist. I wished that I'd never met him and never cared for him. I wished that the few days I'd spent around him hadn't made me crazier about him. I wished that Matt and I could have been happy together.

We could have got married, had kid's little blonde kids with our dark brown eyes. They'd be cute and they'd grow up happy. Matt would be a great Dad and they'd adore him. But I had met Edward, and it didn't matter how much I wished that I hadn't. That I hadn't met him and fell in love with just his aura. And if I hadn't met Edward, I wouldn't have met Matt. Matt would have been better with out me. He would have been happier. He'd have someone who could love him as much as he'd love them.

Whereas I, I was just a user. I used him for his aura. For his happiness. I loved him, he was my rock. But Edward was my world, and he could never compete with that. I walked up to the huge house. It was more a mansion than a house. It was incredible, I had spent hours and hours in this house, when Matt and I were together I barely even left it. I went home only to sleep. Charlie hadn't complained. He loved Matt. He was exactly what he wanted for me. I wondered if he'd feel the same way about Edward.

As I knocked on the dark red door as I waited for someone to let me in. It felt like hours, but I had waited for just seconds when a tall, handsome man opened the door. It was obvious where Matt had got his looks from, they were identical apart from the age.

"Bella!" Mr Bankcroft said, surprise in his voice, he leant in to give me a hug.

"Hey," I smiled weakly, not in the mood to meet and greet.

"Long time no see hun!" He said as he lead me into the splendid house.

"I know," I agreed, "Is Matt home?" I asked quietly.

"Yep, he's in his room." he told me, "You can go up." he said as a dismissal. "Don't be a stranger now," he said turning around one last time.

I gave him a weak smile knowing that after today he would probably never want to see me again. I went up the massive staircase quickly. It was like one from a film of some sort. It was huge and came round on both sides, it reminded me of some sort of castle. I followed the long corridor to the middle and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said unenergetically. I peeped through the door and saw him playing his X-box as he sat on sofa at the end of his bed.

"Hey," I said as I came in nervously. I was not expecting Matt's reaction as he jumped up and bear hugged me spinning me around. He kissed me softly as he put me down, I turned my head slightly, not wanting to hurt his already damaged feelings.

"Hey," he breathed in my ear softly, "I missed you!" He said grinning at me, he sensed that I wasn't feeling as energetic as him when he took a good look at my miserable face. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, picking up my chin so I was forced to look at him.

"We need to talk." I said quietly, I could think of nothing else to say. I thought about how he would know the second I said those 4 words what was coming.

He sighed and let my chin down softly. He went over to his x-box and turned it off. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I wondered if I should start talking or wait for him to say something.

"What about?" he asked cautiously.

"Us." I said softly. I couldn't think of a way to phrase the heart break I was about to cause for him.

I started to speak but he cut me off before I could.

"Not here." he said, taking my hand and pulling me back down the stairs and out of the back door. We kept walking. The path we were taking had been built 2 years ago, Matt and I had walked down it hundred's of times, I had a feeling that this would be the last. We reached the lake and sat down on the bridge that lead across it, dangling out feet off the edge.

"Matt, I- I-" a tear fell down my cheek. "I think we need to take a break." I said quietly, I kept my head down afraid to look at his reaction.

"A break? Bella we only just got back together." he said his voice full of the pain and sadness I feared.

"I know, but-" I sighed. "I- I think we need a break" I said as Edward's perfect face appeared in my mind. I wanted to tell him, but I knew that it would break him. And I couldn't do that.

"Why?" he asked me, chocking slightly on his words.

I looked down, not replying.

"Is there someone else?" he asked, completely serious.

"No." I lied, I could hear Edward's soft laugh echoing in my head.

"Why are you lying to me Bella?" he asked me, his voice was thick with betrayal. "I thought we were friends." he stopped. "I thought we were more than friends,"

"I don't think we can be anymore Matt." I said, I tried to stop myself from crying. I couldn't break down, It was unfair of me to break down when Matt was the one having his heart broken.

"Give me one good reason Bella." he said, he wasn't going to give up.

"I- I-" I couldn't speak. My voice was silent.

"tell me his name." he said angrily.

"It's Edward." I told him, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I was crying. I expected Matt to get up and go. I wished that he would, his kindness made me feel worse about myself.

"Shh, Shh, Bella." he said softly as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Stop being so nice." I told him as I started to calm down.

"Bella. You're my everything, I could never turn my back on you. No matter how much you hurt me, I'm yours to do as you please." he told me seriously as he continued to rub my back softly.

"Why are you so nice?" I asked him as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Because I'm me." he said smiling softly before playfully punching me. I winced as his fist touched my stomach and bit my tongue to stop the tears. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't realise I hit you that hard." he said chocking on his words.

"You bruised me." I lied as I pulled up my top to show him the bruise. The look on his face was priceless and I had wished that I had bought a camera.

"I did that?" He chocked again.

"No," I said chuckling, I couldn't believe that I was laughing. I was crazy, I had absolutely lost my mind.

"Who did?" he spat, I suddenly realised that I shouldn't have showed him the bruise.

"No-one." I told him, "I- I erm fell on a rock." I said trying to avoid the blush that would give me away.

"When?" he asked suspiciously.

"Today." I told him honestly.

"Where?" he asked.

"Outside my house." I lied.

He knew I was lying but for the moment, he was silent.

"Do you hate me?" I asked suddenly.

"No." he answered me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You should." I told him quietly.

"I know." he sighed.

"Matt. I'm not good for you." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I mean, I'm messing with you in ways I shouldn't. You're going to go crazy if you don't stay away from me." I told him seriously.

"then you can send me to the looney bin, cause to me; you're worth it."

"No, Matt." I said sighing heavily. "You need to stay away from me." I told him seriously.

"I cant." he answered with tears in his soft brown eyes.

"Yes, you can." I said quietly, "You have too. Because I can't hurt you anymore."

The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't be with Matt anymore, we couldn't be friends. We couldn't talk. We couldn't stay in contact. I was bad for him, I was cruel to him. I couldn't do that to him. I got to my feet quickly and he got up shortly after me.

"I don't want too." he said arguing with me.

"I do." I answered him firmly. "I don't want you to see me anymore" I told him.

"It's not up to you." he retorted.

"Matt. We can't be friends. I'm bad for you, It's not far what I do to you, I torture you. And as soon as you realise that, you'll be gone. It's better we do it this way." I said, a tear ran down my eye as I thought of never speaking to him again.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him for the last time softly, I ignored the electric feeling as I kissed him as I turned around to go. Before I could get away Matt grabbed my arm and forced his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. I let my lips move against him as I realised. This was his goodbye. He wasn't coming back for me and we wouldn't speak again.

He took his lips away from mine as he rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells." he told me as he kissed my forehead one last time.

"Good Bye Matt." I said as I turned away. I had left Mathew James Bancroft's house for the last time.

* * *

><p>My eyes were red and puffy by the time I reached the Cullen's. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to let me in. Edward came to the door a minute later and stared at me in shock as he took in my appearance.<p>

"I look that bad?" I asked him, trying to joke.

"What happened?" he asked, his tone of voice was distant. Curious but not concerned. I suddenly remembered Lauren's threat and fear ran through me,

"Nothing. I'm fine." I told him as I walked into the huge house.

"Edward?" I heard a voice from upstairs, I recognized it at once. Lauren. "Eddie? I'm getting cold up here." She laughed.

"I have a friend round, she's in my room. So you can stay here, or go to Alice's room." he said. He was in a horrible mood. I could tell that he'd slowly gone back to hating me and the fact made my heart ache a little bit more.

"I'll just stay here." I said quietly.

"Alice and Rosalie went shopping with Esme and Carlisle. Emmet's gone to a party and Jasper's asleep." he said answering my unasked question.

"Ok." I said, my eyes glued straight to the ground. When I looked up, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Okay, so what did you think? Everyone was saying that Bella should end it with Matt, So she did! :( To my discontempt! Haha I loved Matt! Anyway, that's enough rambling from me :P **

**Let me know what you think and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8 Truth is unveiled

Chapter 8:

I settled on the sofa and rested my head on a pillow, before I knew it I was sound asleep.

_It was so cold, I could feel an ice-cold breeze on my bare arms, I was wandering. Just aimlessly wandering. It was so cold, so dark. I couldn't understand, I kept walking. Just walking- on and on and on. And then I saw her, she was young- about my age I suppose, she looked so sad. I squinted- she was bruised, everywhere. I wanted to help her. I ran towards her, and as I did she ran towards me. I was shocked. I stopped running and so did she. I edged closer until I realised, that wasn't just any girl- it was me._

Suddenly there was a loud shriek of laughter, my eyes opened instantly. Before me stood Lauren- she was in hysterics.

"Enjoying your little nap Bella?" She said between hysterics.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked her – my eyes hurt, they were red and puffy from the crying, I must have cried myself to sleep.

"Nothing, I've got everything I want right here." She spat at me, her tone suddenly changing from mocking to spiteful.

"Youre making no sense. Leave me alone." I said quietly.

"I'm waiting for Edward, he's taking me for dinner." She said grinning again.

"Then tell him to hurry up." I said quickly- rage started to boil through me.

"Shut up you bitch." She spat at me.

"I'm the bitch?" I Asked her, outraged.

"Yeah. You are." She said bluntly.

I couldn't understand what was going through me, I was getting angry. I was filling up with rage, I couldn't believe that she would come here and try and knock me whilst at my lowest.

"Get away from me Lauren." I spat at her

"Or what? What are you gonna do Swan? Tell your Daddy?" She asked menacingly.

"No, I'll just tell Edward." I threatened.

At the moment he appeared, his soft green eyes were alight with curiosity.

"Tell Edward what?" he asked apprehensively.

"Why don't you tell him Lauren?" I asked her. She started giggling, trying to cover up her actions I assume, but Edward saw right through it.

"Lauren?" He asked.

"Oh its nothing Eddiekins," She said as she went closer to him, running her long fingers down his chest. "Just a little joke between me and Bella." She lied.

"Bella?" he said quietly, "whats going on?"

I stared at him in shock, I had no idea how to go on. Should I tell him? Once he knew she couldn't do anything anymore, because he'd hate her anyway. Or would he blame me? What would happen. At that moment I realised, the situation could get no worse, I had to tell him. I slowly raised my shirt to show him my bruised stomach.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his expression was horrified. He edged away from Lauren as though she had some sort of plague.

"Go on, Lauren- tell him what happened to me." I said, I was regretting it instantly, he was going to take her side, I knew it.

"How am I supposed to know? Did you fall over or something?" She said in a false innocence.

"Well if falling into your foot counts, then yes. I fell over." I almost screamed.

"Lauren did this to you?" Edward asked me, his piercing eyes look deep into my soul and I felt as though I was going to fall, "Why?"

"Because she tried to steal you from me! Okay? Happy now? Because I love you Edward, and she just couldn't keep her paws of you." Lauren screamed, she was falling apart.

A tear ran down my face as I realised, everything was going to fall apart.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, I couldn't tell what the expression on his face was. Outrage? Disgust? I decided it was a mix between them both. "You beat Bella, because you didn't want her to speak to me? Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, his face was turning red as he shouted in Laurens shocked face.

"Eddie- It's just, I love you." She tried to justify her actions.

"Get out of my house now." He ordered. "Get out now. You bitch. JUST GET OUT!" He was roaring now, I watched him in shock as he ordered her to leave.

What came next none of us expected, Lauren launched herself at me, clawing at my face with her long- French manicured nails. I cried out in pain as she continued to punch my already bruised stomach. Edward quickly came to my rescue. He picked her up of me as though she weighed no more than 10lbs and shoved her out of the door.

As soon as he had locked the door he came towards me.

"I am so sorry Bella, I didn't realise she would attack you like that. Or I would never have brought her here." He said softly, rubbing my shoulder – the action reminded me off Matt, I suddenly burst out crying.

"It's n-n-not your fault." I wailed. "You didn't know."

"How long has this been going on?" he asked,

"Since the day I stopped speaking to you in Freshman year." I answered him truthfully.

"That long?" he said shocked, "Is she the reason you wouldn't speak to me?" he asked

"Yes." I answered – I wasn't prepared for this, I wasn't prepared at all.

"Oh." His reply was short, I guess he had nothing to say. Although I couldn't criticize him, neither did I.

At that moment he leant down and kissed me. My heart stopped. I felt as though I was floating. My shattered heart suddenly pieced itself back together again. I felt alive again. I couldn't breathe, I didn't want too. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to stay in this moment forever. He pulled away almost instantly.

"I'm so sorry- that was completely inappropriate- you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry" he apologised quickly, the sincerity in his voice was overwhelming.

"No, I don't- we broke up" I explained.

"When?" he asked.

"Today." I told him, a sudden look of realisation spread across his face.

"Is that why you were upset earlier?" he asked

"Yes." I answered, not telling him that it wasn't the only reason.

"I should have comforted you, I'm sorry."

"Its fine." I said quietly. I tried to lift myself of the floor and collapsed.

"No- stop" he said, holding down my hands, I wondered if he could feel the electricity running through me. "I'll help you upstairs-rest- we can talk tomorrow." He said softly as he scooped me up from the floor and carried me up the marble stair case. I tried to object but not a sound escaped my lips. I was far to weak.

He lay me down on the bed and arranged the duvet so I was under it. He leant in close as though he might kiss me, but moved away quickly.

"Goodnight Bella, I will speak to you tomorrow, sweet dreams." He whispered as he turned off the light and shut the door.

As I lay there engulfed by his smell all over the bed, I tried to replay everything which had just happened, all I knew was that Lauren was gone- for the time being- but I was pretty sure she would be back. I closed my eyes and snuggled up to Edwards pillow, It was only a few minutes until I was fast asleep.


End file.
